1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to a rack device or holder for holding bottles or cylinders containing compressed gas for vehicle transportation according to the Federal Motor Carriers Safety Regulations. Even more particularly the invention relates to a device to hold the compressed gas carbon dioxide containers such as those used for carbonating soft drinks. Alternatively, the holder device could be used in the storage of tanks and where ever carbon dioxide tanks are used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there is nothing available that permits the safe and effective storage or shipment of compressed gas carbon dioxide tanks. There has been little inventive activity in the field of containers, devices or methods for holding such tanks firmly and safely. Generally, the tanks are shoved onto or into trucks now and held with rope to restrain them from moving around. In use in bars, hospitals, restaurants, and fast food places where soft drinks are served, the tanks are set on the floor where ever there is room and kicked around if the tank extends into the working aisle. Currently, Federal Motor Carrier Safety Regulations require special handling of compressed gas cylinders.
It would be desirable and advantageous to have a gas tank holder that is both strong and light weight for carbon dioxide tanks. It would also be desirable and advantageous if the holders were compatible with existing tanks and holding mechanisms. It would also be desirable to have a hinged opening to allow insertion of a tank from the front without having to lift the tank. Lifting one tank may not be that much of a problem. Lifting such tanks for an eight hour shift can be extremely tiring. Such a hinged opening would allow a gas tank to be slid into place and secured. It would be an additional advantage if the tank holder were of sturdy construction such that replacement would be an infrequent occurrence.
A further desirable attribute of the invention would be to meet all of the federal rules governing transportation of such containers of compressed gas.